narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkyo Shinomiya
Kinkyo Shinomiya is the former leader of the Shinomiya clan and an OC made for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe made by XxLoveToDuskxX or ClairBlackPower on dA. Background -Working on it- Personality As a child, Kinkyo was a bit of a spoiled as she was the only girl of her family. Though she liked the idea of sharing. She was bubbly and warm up until she was enrolled into the acadmey. With this, she gained a rather serious bone in her body as she grew up. Knowing she would take over for her father one day as clan lead. She was still the spoiled princess however, and moments showed where it was clear she knew that. Upon her taking leadership she dropped her serious demenor and took the kind leadership role. Eventually falling for a man who she saved from the ANBU in her clan. After she steps down from her position, which is only a year and a half of her leading, she is closed off from all people. Nervious and quiet, she withdrawls from people completely and rarely talks. Appearance Kinkyo is a slim built female, a touch of tan brushing her skin. Long bright pink hair and even brighter pink eyes. While she is younger well into her leaving her clan, she is seen wearing mainly kimono unless training. Which she is seen wearing loose turtle neck shirt, sleeves reaching her elbows which stops right below her chest with a mesh shirt under it with tan shorts. Her hair is always found in a braid or a bun through this part of her life. Her leaving her clan, she strips herself of any titles she owned. Taking a long sleeve shirt with bandages wrapped around her chest. The shirt remaining open and tan shorts. Stocking attached to her shorts with a strap and boots. A seal is placed on her forehead, arms, and back as well. Abilities General Abilities Ninjustu Unlike her siblings, Kinkyo was never any good at Ninjustu. Failing to understand the basics of Chakra, this lead to a few issues later in her studies as a child and well into her young adult years. Finally, however, she was able to grasp the ideal. Learning very little of this type of fighting and mastering even less. Genjustu Much to her irritation, Kinkyo was never able to learn any Genjustu. Be it because she lacked basic understanding of the workings of said justu type or because she never cared for it in the first place was never really cleared up. As her father was an amazing Genjustu user, it's said she was pressured by her teachers to do well that it broke her from wanting anything to do with this type. She does however, know how to spot and dismiss a Genjustu, in the event she is ever caught in one. Taijustu Kekkei Genkai ♙ Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Part II Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the sign under Text appearance. Reference Edited pictures along with drawn ones are placed on this page. All edited screenshots belong to Viz Media.Category:DRAFT